


Il peso dell'immortalità

by ImperialPair



Category: Torchwood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Il peso dell'immortalità

Tutte le persone a cui il capitano Jack Harkness si era legato non c’erano più. Tutti erano morti e qualsiasi cosa facesse quella situazione non sarebbe mai cambiata.  
Da quanto era entrato a Torchwood aveva visto morire fin troppe persone a lui care e ogni volta il suo cuore finiva con procurargli delle ferite talmente profonde che nemmeno tutta l’infinità del tempo avrebbe potuto guarire e mai si sarebbe abituato a quel dolore.  
«Perché al mondo doveva esistere qualcosa come l’immortalità?»  
JAck avuto davvero tutto il tempo per rispondere a quel quesito e dopo secoli di riflessioni aveva capito: quello era un peso, qualcosa di cui chiunque avrebbe voluto farne a meno,compreso lui, e sapeva benissimo che tutto ciò era impossibile.


End file.
